Nothing is Impossible for us
by Viona Zhang
Summary: '如果我们在一起，就肯定没有事是我们不能做得到！' 这话是四位小姐常说的。。哪四位呢？当然是南湘，林萧，顾里和唐宛如等人。。这次，顾源的想法却是很不错。。顾源是想看看那四个女人的勇敢有多大。。不过，突然出事了！四个女人因这套而不见。。怎么会呢？想知道他们的故事吗？


**Nothing is Impossible for us**

**Chapter 1**

**Story by Celia Viona**

**Indonesian Version**** (+ Mandarin)**

**Characters are taken from Tiny Times Movies**

**Disclaimer: Guo Jing Ming**

**Main Characters: Lily, Lin Xiao, Gu Yuan, Nan Xiang &amp; Ruby**

**Helping Characters: Jian Xi, Xi Cheng, Wei Hai &amp; Gong Ming**

**Genres: Adventure &amp; Friendship**

**Notes: **Fict baru dengan kategori yang sudah biasa… *meringis* Fict kali ini akan sangat gaje karena beberapa objek nantinya itu author temukan waktu pergi ke Jember /? … Jadi ya begitulah… Selamat membaca!

**~Di sebuah kamar~**

Di sebuah kamar, terdapat 4 orang gadis yang masih belum bangun tidur… Mereka tidak menghiraukan suara jam weker yang tengah berbunyi keras dan beberapa kali mencoba membangunkan mereka… Mereka bernama Lily, Lin Xiao, Nan Xiang dan Ruby… Mereka adalah sahabat sejati… Di kamar itu terdapat 4 _single_ bed dengan 4 warna sprei yang berbeda…

Dari paling kiri, kasur ber-sprei coklat muda ditiduri oleh Nan Xiang… Gadis bernama Nan Xiang ini mempunyai rambut paling panjang dari antara yang lain… Dia adalah gadis yang kalem dan bisa dibilang cantik-nya luar biasa… Nan Xiang adalah gadis yang pandai menggambar, melukis dan yang lain2 tentang seni gambar… Dia mempunyai pacar bernama Xi Cheng…

Kasur nomor dua dari kiri berwarna hijau muda ini ditiduri oleh Lin Xiao. Gadis yang bernama Lin Xiao ini mempunyai rambut semi lurus bergelombang se-punggung. Lin Xiao adalah gadis yang selalu bersemangat setiap harinya… Lin Xiao menjadi gadis yang paling disukai ketiga temannya karena ia ramah dan menyenangkan… Lin Xiao mempunyai pacar bernama Jian Xi…

Kasur nomor dua dari kanan berwarna merah ini ditiduri oleh Lily. Ia mempunyai rambut paling pendek diantara yang lain… Dia adalah gadis yang paling kaya dari antara ketiga teman-nya… Lily paling senang jadi bahan perhatian dengan rambut pendek-nya yang cocok dengan-nya… Dari semuanya, Lily adalah gadis yang paling dewasa (mature) dan ia tidak sombong walau tergolong paling kaya… Dia mempunyai pacar bernama Gu Yuan…

Kasur paling kanan berwarna pink ditiduri oleh Ruby… Gadis satu ini adalah gadis yang agak gendut karena ia suka sekali dengan yang namanya makanan… Ruby mempunyai rambut pendek dan muka agak imut.. Ruby adalah gadis paling lebay dari semuanya... Ia mempunyai pacar bernama Wei Hai..

Mereka berempat selalu bersama-sama... Mereka sangat kompak.. Biasanya, mereka sering untuk berkumpul bersama daripada dengan pacar mereka... Ke-4 pacar mereka juga bisa maklum.. Dan mereka berempat suka bersama pula... Banyak hal yang telah terjadi diantara mereka semua...

Biasanya 4 gadis ini suka sekali merendahkan 4 pacar mereka.. Mungkin hanya sekadar bercanda.. Tapi memang 4 gadis ini sangat hebat.. Semua bisa mereka lakukan kalau mereka kompak... Sang Gu Yuan, pacar Lily, sempat sebal... Ya bukan sebal sih.. Hanya.. Capek mendengarkan kesombongan 4 gadis itu.. Karena yang paling jago kalau merendahkan para pria adalah pacarnya sendiri, Lily.. X_X

Oleh sebab itu, ia menemukan rencana gila saat ia pergi camping ke Hutan Hijau bersama teman-teman sekolahnya.. Camping itu diadakan oleh sekolah.. Ia bersama 3 teman-nya yang lain (Jian Xi, Xi Cheng &amp; Wei Hai) ikut serta dan Gu Yuan sendiri mendapatkan ide gila itu saat mereka menjelajahi hutan... Ia memberitahukan ide gila itu kepada 3 temannya... 3 temannya itu juga mau mau tapi malu.. #ditabok

Jadi.. Ide Gu Yuan adalah.. Membuat sebuah permainan untuk ke-4 gadis itu.. Ia berencana membuat'nya di dalam sebuah hutan.. Jadi nanti, didalam hutan itu, akan dibuat beberapa objek aneh.. Dari sana, para 4 pria bisa melihat sampai mana keberanian ke-4 gadis itu.. Rencana Gu Yuan ini sudah _fixed_ dan tidak bisa diganggu-gugat lagi (?).. Ia sudah merencanakan semuanya.. Nanti untuk memantau ke-4 gadis, ia akan memasang kamera tersembunyi pada setiap bagian..

Gu Yuan sudah membicarakan ini pada Jian Xi, Xi Cheng dan Wei Hai.. Rupanya mereka semua sudah capek mendengar celotehan 4 pacar mereka.. Jadi semua sudah sepakat dengan rencana Gu Yuan.. Hanya ada satu masalah disini.. Dana... Mereka ber-4 tidak mungkin kan membuat itu semua tanpa dana? Tentu tidak! Bantuan pun datang.. Tuan Gong Ming, bos perusahaan《M.E.》memutuskan untuk bergabung.. Ia hanya menjadi penyedia dana saja...

Rencana sudah matang dan sempurna.. Para 4 pria bekerja keras untuk membuat bentuk2 aneh.. Hutan yang mereka pilih adalah hutan yang aman pastinya untuk ini semua dilakukan.. Tak menunda waktu, 4 pria ini segera bekerja...

Viona: Chapter 1-nya agak pendek yah? Ya sudahlah.. Emang target nya sampe situ aja kok #ditabok | tunggu chapters2 selanjutnya yah semua! Kalau nganggur, baca juga dong fict2 author yang lain :D

**Next on: Chapter 2**

Thank you for reading!

Please REVIEW!


End file.
